my_theme_park_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Travel: Future
History Behind The Ride Its a 3D IMAX Simulator ride. Its based on my fanon. It will be like Back to the Future and The Simpsons ride but in 3D. Queue You will enter the building and go either the upper line or the downward line. You will wait for two minutes. You will enter the preshow and then you will go into a room. It will do another preshow and you will have a safety video.You will get your 3D glasses too. Afterwards, you put your bags on the side and enjoy the ride. You will also pull the lap bar. Ride One of the cartoon instructors will tell you that the ride will begin and wants you to listen to pop. After that, Tyler comes out saying that they will have to test. The vehicle goes up to the Test Lab. It will show Tyler jumping into his jet with a portal. Tyler says that they will travel to the future. Then the vehicle bumped the jet, making it go inside the portal. The vehicle then goes inside also. The vehicle goes straight down and flies to the left. Tyler says that they have to see the future. Then a flying car crashes into the jet. Tyler says that this will be more complicated. The jet flies up but loses out of control. It crashes into a Robot Factory. Tyler tells you to hold on. There was nothing until the robots started to grabbed onto the vehicle. A fire occurs, making the robots go out of control. The jet crashes out with robots on it. The vehicle tries to get them off but they were too strong. The vehicle lands into a subway. A subway train crashes onto the vehicle. On it was a robot. It tried to destroy the vehicle. The jet jumps right in before the subway train was about to hit it onto the wall. The subway train explodes and the vehicle flies away onto the streets. The humans got surprised that they had destroyed the robots. Then a truck chases the vehicles. Tyler says that the vehicle needs to hold. He chains the vehicle and flies around the streets. The robots started to throw apples and bricks at the vehicle. The jet went on high speed, making it go into a Toxic Waste Co. Building. The jet still moves to get out. A man says to go down the secert tunnel before the robots come. Then the robots come out. The jet suddenly fell into the Toxic Waste. Tyler tells them that there is no way to get out. Puffs of green smoke come out. A robot tried to jump onto the vehicle but it explode on the toxic. The vehicle and the jet were about to fall into the Toxic Tunnel. Then the jet worked and it flew up. The vehicle flew behind it with smoke and fire coming up. The building explodes. Tyler says that they need to get out. A helicopter chases them behind with missiles shot. They got choked by a huge dog of the toxic waste. Then the dog spits it out, smelling like dog food. The vehicles got sprung by a wire. They landed into the portal. They landed into the lab. Tyler says that its finally over. Then a huge chemical explosion occured, making the vehicle go down. The ride finished. You will pull the lap bar up, put the glasses in the bin, and exit out.